Betray the Betrayer
by Magic Freak
Summary: A plan gone awry causes mass mind spells to break revealing that the greater good is just a pretty little mask hiding the evil behind it, the light is evil and the dark is good... What will Harry do... Get revenge of course Beta: insanity-is-our-friend Enjoy :)


**A/N I would like to give a special thanks to Insainity-is-our-friend who helped me with this story. Without them, I don't know how good this story would be**.

Harry's scream made goose bumps rapidly spread over Tom Riddle's skin. This was something he never wanted...he'd never want this to happen to Harry. He wanted Harry's destruction, yes...but, it was all because of Dumbledore's manipulations. Even before the boy was born, the old coot had been planning his death.

From behind him, Draco sneered saying

"Looks like someone beat us to the fun." All the otherDeath Eaters around him laughed at Draco's words. Tom took a slow step forward, this was where the blood wards began and he was surprised to find that, unlike one of his Death Eaters, he wasn't blown away. Insteadhe walked through as though there was nothing there. Tom smiled as he realised the wards had recognised him as Harry...he did have the boy's blood in him after all. That, and the small fact that his soul was living inHarry...the very reason they were here tonight. To retrieve his soul back.

As Tom entered further into the wards, a slight tingling sensation washed over him. He smiled, he knew it was the wards becoming confused because now it had twoof Harry's soul within it. As his hand touched the doorhandle, the tingling stopped allowing another sensation to wash over him. He felt relieved, as if something had been lifted. He stopped for a moment as memories long since forgotten flooded through his mind.

Draco walked straight over to Tom; not even thinking as he passed through the Ward. When he wasn't shot back...he realised that the Wards had been shattered, the confusion at having two of the one soul too great for the Ward to handle. Draco let out a soft sigh as he reached Tom's side.

"My lord... I just felt a weird sense of relief wash over me..." Tom turned around to face Draco with wide eyes;so, he had felt it to. He looked around to see the other members nodding in agreement. It was kind offunny...just five seconds ago he wanted nothing more than to have Harry Potter's head hanging on his wall;now all of those murderous thoughts towards Harry and the rest of the world were gone.

Harry's screams came to an end and a worm of worry started to eat at Tom's insides as he raced toward the house, desperate to find Harry. He didn't have to look far because, as he opened the front door, he spottedHarry's Uncle throwing an unconscious Harry into the cupboard under the stairs, bolting the door shut quickly prior to turning to face Tom, his face still purple with anger. Rage started to boil up from within Tom as the murderous thoughts entered his mind once more,focusing on the rounded man before him...how dare he hurt Harry! With that rage bubbling up, Tom whipped out his wand, screaming out the words for an unforgivable curse...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of blinding green light flew toward Harry's Uncle in the hallway, the man's eyes going wide as he let out a soundless scream before he went quiet, body falling to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Tom rushed over to whereHarry had been thrown, unbolting the door before he quickly cast some spells on Harry to keep him alive. Then he picked up the unconscious boy, carrying his gently but swiftly out of the house.

As he stepped out of the house, Severus stepped forward

"You didn't kill my Godson did you?" Tom smiled at his friend, looking down at the boy in his arms saying

"You remembered... Good and no, Harry is still alive...he was injured by that blasted Uncle of his. Don't worry though, I took care of him. That man won't bother us anymore." Severus still looked concerned but smirked. Tom smiled back saying

"I'm heading to the Malfoy Manor. I'll see you there." Severus nodded and stepped back, watching as Tom vanished with a 'CRACK', apparating himself straight to his destination.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, his whole bodyached. He felt like a bludger had broken every bone in his body and now he was re growing them like in his second year after Lockhart had tried to help him...by vanishing his bones. Harry felt strong hands help him into a sitting position as he tried but failed to do so himself. Once his glasses were returned to him, that person was revealed to be Severus.

Harry was confused as hell. The last thing he remembered was Uncle Vernon's punches and now, hewas waking up to find the very person who hated him just as much as Voldemort did was sitting next to him,looking at him with kind eyes rather than the ones that were usually filled with pure loathing. Harry recoiled back from Severus's touch; the man wanted him looked around...

Where the hell was he?

Severus chuckled, Harry turned to glare at him saying snappily

"Where am I and why haven't you killed me yet...do you wish to play with me first?" Severus gave Harry a pained look that made him feel slightly guilty at his words.

"I know this might be very difficult to understand, after everything that has happened between us; but what you know about the war is completely wrong." Harry shook his head

"Ron was right, you are insane." Severus just scoffed,

"That idiotic boy has never been right about anything,and he most certainly isn't about this."

Harry rolled his eyes

"So, this is when you're going to tell me you're really a good guy and I should join your side, right?" Severus's eyes widened,

"You mean...you know?" Harry could tell the man was clearly shocked by what Harry had said. Harry scoffed before saying with doubt in his eyes,

"Oh please! You? A good guy? Come on, everyone knows you work for Voldemort." Severus shook his head

"It's just Tom Harry, and yes, I fight with him. He is the good guy here, a victim of a very strong Imperiouscurse...we all are." Harry gave Severus the look thatclearly said 'you're crazy'.

Severus sighed,

"I can swear on an unbreakable vow or underVeritaserum if you prefer?" Harry tilted his head to the side, confusion appearing on his face... he knew that Severus was telling the truth but it was better to be certain.

"I want an unbreakable vow then." Severus signalled for someone to enter and it was none other than DracoMalfoy who walked in. Harry groaned,

"You brought me to Malfoy Manor of all the places...why?" Draco smirked at Harry saying

"Actually it was Severus that brought you here...Tom did." Harry found himself coughing in surprise as he asked

"Voldemort, the darkest of lords brought me here?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry

"It's just Tom Potter, and you needed to heal." He saidthat as if it was the most obvious thing in the rolled his eyes before replying sarcastically,

"Of course, why else?" He watched as Severus pulled out his wand and started muttering a spell, the silver ropes of the unbreakable vow twisted around his and Severus' arm's as Severus swore to tell him nothing but the truth and only the truth. Once that was done, Draco completed the spell and Severus wasted no time in explaining everything to Harry, Draco backing up every word he said

"Every single Death Eater and the Dark Lord have been under a very strong Imperious that made us doDumbledore's bidding only but, however the flaw to his plan was he kept the spells attached to the Blood wardsthat protected you. Once they were broken, theImperious started to wear off as well as any memory charms that had been cast."

Harry nodded in understanding,

"How did you break the blood ward?" Draco smiled

"It wasn't intentional. You see we arrived at your house to kill you and retrieve a piece of Toms' Soul back, the one you had have inside you. The blood wards thought he was you and then got confused as it now had two Harry's to protect not one. it seemed the confusion was too much so the Ward shattered." Harry rubbed his temples...this wasn't making any sense to him.

"So wait I have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside me?"

Severus nodded saying

"Just Tom Harry; and yes, on the night when Tom tried to kill you, he created a Horcrux, something he never planned on making.." He sighed then added

"...That was the night Dumbledore put everyone underthe Imperious." He smiled at Harry sadly.

"You aware of the prophecy are you not?" Harry nodded

"The one that says I will defeat the Dark Lord..."

Severus shook his head at him

"No, the dark lord isn't Tom, Harry; its Dumbledore...Dumbledore heard the prophecy and panicked so he has been doing everything in his power to kill you without getting his own hands dirty. When that didn't work, he tried a different tactic." Harry closed his eyes, this was a quite a bit for him to take in. He had not only found out that the man he saw as his grandfather wanted him dead, but the one who was supposed to want him dead actually needed him. Harry was soconfused, he had no idea what to do. He knew Severus wasn't lying and this gave Harry a sick feeling in the stomach. He had been betrayed by someone who he thought he could trust.

"I wasn't the only one who was attacked by Voldemort though, Neville was attacked as well! He could be your saviour, not me." Harry felt a sense of relief wash over him as he mentioned that, he might not be the saviourafter all...it could be Neville. But his hopes were short-lived as Severus shook his head

"Sorry Harry but Neville was never going to be a saviour. His parents were firmly on Dumbledore's side while your parents were on our side...you were and areour only saviour." The sick feeling rose up once , no matter what, he was the saviour...well that wasgreat, just bloody great.

Before Harry could say anything, he felt a stabbing pain in his head as his mind became less foggy and he seemed to be able to concentrate more, his memories returning all at once. But, as they returned and flashed behind his eyes, he wished that they had stayed forgotten. Harry opened his mouth in a soundless scream before he sobbed into Severus's arm. Harry looked up at Severus, worry etched on his face as he asked cautiously

"...and Ron?"

Draco laughed,

"With Dumbledore." Harry raised his head tears flooding down his cheeks his eyes now had a pink tinge to them.

"Hermione?" Draco shrugged at that question.

"We aren't sure, but she could be on our side" Harry nodded

"I believe you...as much as I don't want to believe it, I know you're telling the truth." Despite the fact that Severus had sworn under an Unbreakable Vow and thatwas proof enough that they were telling the truth, the two were still shocked that the Harry had believed them so easily. Harry gave a sad smile as he said in a low tone

"I was raped by Ginny, she wanted the fame of having my baby. Molly put charms on me so I would beobedient and more like Ron when we first met...I guess it was so I would be easier to keep an eye on." The two looked wide eyed at each other and then at Harry. This was something they had never known...something Harry had kept hidden from everyone around him.

Draco place his hand on Harry's shoulder and shook him lightly, bringing him back to the present.

"Don't worry Potter, you will get your revenge." Then he winked when Harry looked up at him with a smile before he said jokingly

"It's Harry, Draco...Can we be friends? It may take me a while to fully trust you but you seem less of a prat nowat least." Draco laughed replying

"Of course Harry, I'm me again. I'm no longer how theold coot wanted me to be...So friends". Draco held his hand down to Harry who gripped it happily. Then they shook each other's hands with warm smiles on their faces. Harry then took a breath, filled with the confidence one got from been around those who cared about you. With that confidence shining in his eyes, he finally felt like he could meet his ex-enemy without fear. He looked at Severus and smiled.

"I'm ready to meet Tom."

Draco pretended to be excited

"Oh Merlin you actually called him Tom this time! It's a blessing indeed!" The three then burst out laughing.

In Paris:

Hermione woke with a start, her hands clutching her forehead, pain racing through her as the Imperious and memory charms left her.

"CURSE YOU DUMBLEDORE!" She heard her mother gasp from the other room.

"Hermione!" She winced before saying

"Sorry mum." She felt a great deal of anger boil up inside of her. She had been controlled by Dumbledore all this time just so she could control Harry because that old coot knew that, out of everyone, Harry was closest to her and, as such, trusted her greatly. Hermione stood up quickly thinking 'I need to get to Harry!' Memories ofthe training sessions she had had with Dumbledorearose

"So, that's why I mastered them so quickly." Hermione was still the nerdy type but learning spells in the summer of her first year was impossible! She wasn't even allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts. Let alone before she attended the school. Harry was her first friend. He was the only one who actually tried to befriend her...he was her brother and she was going to help him no matter what.

Back at Malfoy Manor:

Tom smiled as he got Severus' message: Harry wished to see him. Now he had some sucking up to do to the saviour in a civilised manner. He was usually too proud to go grovel at someone's feet. He was the Slytherin Heir after all. He may not be under the Imperious curse anymore but he was still himself.

And he was theone in charge in the war against Dumbledore.

**Please review :)**


End file.
